Letters Never Sent
by Tayliexx
Summary: Sora has been writing letters to his best friend, He's never sent them or shown them to her but today is the day that he does. SoKai.


**Hey guys! This one shot was inspired by the end of KH1. Every time I watch it, it hits me hard in the feels. Anyway I hope you like it.**

* * *

'Hey Kairi it's me again,

Today was another day, the same as yesterday and probably the same as tomorrow- Destiny Islands hasn't changed much over the years..

But I guess that's something I like about it.

I started writing to you when I was seven years old, I'm seventeen now.

Honestly ten years has passed and seven year old me thought I would have had my shit together by now but I guess not haha.

Today we sat in the park under that big willow tree in the park. You helped me with my calculus and statistics homework, because apparently saving the universe wasn't enough trouble so they want us to do math as well! XD.. You laughed when my hair drooped from the heat because you said it looked like my hair was sad about doing homework.

You were beautiful in everyway.

As you always are.

So that's the end of another letter I'll never send you.

Love Sora."

A sigh escapes the young man's lips as he folds up the parchment, places and seals it inside an envelope before walking from his writing desk in his bedroom to his wardrobe where a box bursting with unread letters hides. Ever since Kairi came to the islands and moved next door, she and Sora have been inseparable. Their bedroom windows faced each other on the second floors of their houses, and as children they would create shadow puppet shows for each other at night after playing all day together on the small island. That was when shadows were just something that you could play with using a torch and your hands. And not monsters that wanted to rip your heart out.

"You'll have to go see her one day you know." A masculine voice calls out.

Sora scrambles out of his wardrobe and hastily shuts its doors, shooting a dirty look to Riku who is leaning casually against the doorframe.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Sora accused.

Riku pushed himself off from the doorframe and into Sora's room, "I like to keep you on your feet, twinkle toes. C'mon we're going out." laughed Riku as he headed for Sora's paper cluttered desk

"My toes are perfectly fine thank-you very much. What are you doing on the island anyway? Aren't you supposed to be training or something?" Sora muttered sourly.

"Yeah but I can take time off to help my friend." Riku assured.

"I don't need help." The spiky haired boy argued.

"Whatever floats your boat Sora. I'll see you downstairs with that box in 5." The older boy ordered as he walked off.

Sora stood there listening as he heard Riku's footsteps become quieter and quieter until they were gone completely. And he was left alone again. Alone with his letters.

The white closet doors towered over him, and the handles glare bore through him like eyes, protecting the box on the other side.

It was just a door.

So why was it so hard to open?

He would have to take the box downstairs otherwise Riku would come up and forcefully make Sora confess his letters to her. She had already seen the drawing in the secret place. So she probably knew his feelings. It shouldn't be this hard for him to admit them to her. Like Kairi would always say, 'It's better to rip off the band aid then to be in pain for a long time! It's now or never!'. So he gathered up his courage and opened the doors, picked up the box and walked out of his bedroom. Slipping down the stairs Sora paused, he overheard Riku and his mother talking hushly, "She's moved on and one day he's going to have to deal with that. I think he regrets not telling her sooner. But for him to move forward I think he needs to go see her, and tell her how he really feels." His best friend explained

"Thank-you for being here for him Riku. It means alot. How have you been doing anyway?"

"I'm okay. I've mostly been trying to focus on my training."

Sora had heard enough.

"Okay Riku let's go." He exclaimed as he blundered into the room.

"Really? I thought I'd have to drag you down there." Riku said in disbelief that his friend was agreeing to come with him to see Kairi. Nevertheless he grabbed his car keys, and followed his friend out of the house.

Destiny Islands was't a large place. It only took about 6 minutes to reach their destination after stopping at the flowershop on the way. Sora could feel something in the pit of his stomach begin to churn as he saw the long driveway lined with trees. Riku pulled up onto the grass outside the property.

"You ready?" he asked.

Sora grabbed the flowers and the box as he exited the car and shut the door. "No."

"That's okay." the silver haired teen assured as the pair walked towards where their red haired friend would be.

It was quite a pretty place, Kairi would like it here. There were plenty of flowers and trees. There was lush grass, without patches of rough red dirt which she would almost always trip up on.

"I can go with you if you want me to?"

"I have to do this on my own. Show her I mean it y'know?"

Sora walked through the garden, around the trees, and concrete statues.

That's when he saw her. Laying on the grass in the sun. He knelt down beside her.

"Hi Kairi.

You don't have to say anything.

Just listen.

I've brought you these flowers because I need to apologise.

I'm sorry for not coming to see you sooner.

It's really strange to think that I can't just look out my bedroom window and see you waving back at me.

I feel really bad about fighting with you, it was a stupid argument and I didn't mean it.

You are strong and you can do anything. I know that now.

The truth is that this box is full of letters that I've been writing to you since we were seven.

About how much I appreciate you, and how much you mean to me.

You remembered me and waited for me. And when I never made it back to you, you came and found me.

You're my best friend Kairi.

And.. I..

And I love you.

I should have said it earlier because I know you've moved on, and you're probably happier now, but I just needed you to know.

Thank you for always being there for me like you said you would. Even now. After I wasn't there for you when you needed me."

The churning in Sora's stomach was swelling over now. The guilt had been eating away at him for weeks, he blamed himself for what happened even though it wasn't his fault.

Weeks of locking himself in his room crying still hadn't been enough as the tears began to fall from his eyes. Breathing became harder as he stared at her name on the stone.

"Here lay Kairi Lockheart.

1998-2015

A strong young woman with a pure heart

Loved dearly by Friends and family

Never to be forgotten"

"I really miss you Kai." Sora cried as he began hyperventilating

"I see you everywhere I go, even if you're not really there.

Like we were before the war.

Just doing our homework together.

I'm sorry!

Ohmygod I'm so sorry!

I love you!

I've always loved you!

It should have been me.

It was supposed to be me.

I couldn't save you.

I couldn't

I wanted to- I needed to

But I couldn't.

I love you so much.

I should have said it earlier.

You might still be alive if I did."

Riku had started walking over to his best friend next to their friends gravestone. Sora had finally let his feelings out to her. He had made his first visit to see her since the funeral and it was enough progress for one day.

Riku knelt next to Sora and pulled his sobbing friend into a tight hug.

"You fought so hard to show me how amazing you were, when I already knew.

In another world we would have lived a happy long life together." Blubbered the spiky haired boy as he cried in his best friend's arms.

Kairi had moved on.

Until now Sora had refused to accept that.

She was still alive in his heart, in his dreams and in his mind.

He saw her everywhere.

In the bedroom window across from his,

on the play island,

at the willow tree where they did their homework together,

and now sitting beside her gravestone across from him, smiling at her boys.

Sora and Kairi had been inseparable all their lives.

Until now.

'But that's okay' she would tell him.

I'm always with you, and you're always with me too.

* * *

 **I'M SO SORRY!**

 **I had an inner debate whether or not to kill Kairi off in this story for awhile, but for extra impact I felt he needed her to die. I'm currently writing another story (hopefully a longer one with chapters and an actual plot!) parallel to this where She lives- and Sora and the gang are juggling school studies and Keyblade training.**

 **Would anyone be interested in a Fic about Namine, Roxas and Xion being separated from Sora and Kairi?**

 **Anyway. I'm still new to writing so I'm looking forward to seeing myself improve.**

 **Anyways, until next time guys!**

 **Cya! xx**


End file.
